


9 + 1 Gyrus' birthdays

by Justghostingby



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, For Gyrus' birthday, Gen, M/M, Technically major character death, but if you read the comic you know its coming, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby
Summary: Gyrus celebrates his birthdays through the years.
Relationships: Ciboulette/Ragan Turgard, Gyrus Axelei & Ciboulette, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	9 + 1 Gyrus' birthdays

1

Gyrus’s first birthday in the Room of Swords passed with little fanfare. He, Don, and Cib were all too wrapped up making the Room of Swords up into a functional home, and between the additional harvesting of food and planning future expeditions, there just wasn’t time to think about things like anaversaries. The entirety of the celebration consisted of Don saying, “aren’t you twenty one now?” And Gyrus realizing that he was right.

He didn’t remember telling Don when his birthday was, but at that moment he was to tired and stressed to care.

2

Gyrus’s second birthday was spent on a mission. The storm was raging so fiercely that he’d been certain they’d all fall into the water and drown. But they couldn’t stop, not when two new people lay trapped against the rocks. A giant wave rose above Gyrus’ head and all he had time to think was, ‘21 is to young to die’ before it had swept his feet out from under him. As the water swirled around him, he reached out and grabbed a rock near Don, anchoring himself with his power.

Then Cib had appeared like a goddess of legend and rescued not only the two in peril, but also Don and Gyrus from the stormy seas. As Gyrus squeezed the water from his hair, he realized that he had being wrong. He wasn’t 21, he was 22 today.

But the two rookies were beginning to ask questions, and so Gyrus pushed it aside to think about later.

3

When Gyrus turned 23, Cib ambushed him in the halls. “It’s your birthday,” she as Ragan stood behind her, arms crossed. “You can’t spend all day working. We need to celebrate!”

Ragan nodded like this made perfect sense, and Gyrus wondered if they even had birthdays in the viking days, or if she was just going along with it because of her rather obvious crush on Cib.

“It’s not a big deal,” he shrugged. “Besides, my work is important. The less time we have to spend worrying about food and other necessities, the more time we have to put towards missions.

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Cib smiled, and for a second Gyrus thought he’d won. “Grab him Ragan! He’s sitting through an honorary theatre preformance whether he likes it or not!”

Gyrus had tried to protest, but it hadn’t done any good, Ragan grabbed him in a headlock and dragged him forcefully over to a makeshift stage, were Don was already waiting with the guitar, an amused smile on his face. Gyrus tried to glare, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to ruin their mood.

4

This time, Gyrus was prepared. The mission would be longer than he told Cib and Don, not to much longer so that their supplies wouldn’t run out, but long enough that it would conveniently end right after his 24th birthday.

It worked too, thanks in large part to one of the rookies falling in the frozen lake. As be breathed air into the kids lungs, he realized in a distant way that it was his birthday today, and he really didn’t want someone to die on his birthday. Maybe there was some value in having them in the Room of Swords like Cib insisted. Even if he did have to put up with Ragan’s terrible attempts at singing.

The kid gave a violent cough and rolled to his side, water streaming from his mouth. Gyrus placed gentle hands on his shoulders, muttering platitudes and comfort. Inside his heart soared with the relief. ‘My birthday present,’ a part of him thought, ‘is that you lived today.’

“What’s your name kid?” He asked as the boy managed to drag himself to his hands and knees.

Two blue eyes met his. “Kodya,” he whispered.

5

Gyrus never told Kodya his birthday, so when the kid led him to a table containing a haphazardly designed cake, he felt irrationally betrayed. “Me and Neph made it ourselves,” he said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “to thank you for saving us exactly one year ago.”

Gyrus’ shoulders relaxed slightly at the words. It wasn’t uncommon for rookies to count the days since their arrival. It was dumb luck then, that the day coincided with Gyrus’ 25th birthday. But still, he eyed the lopsided cake dubiously. “How much of our rations went into making this?”

“We didn’t take anything that wasn’t ours,” Kodya crossed his arms, a note of defiance in his voice, like he thought that somehow made this better.

“I am not eating all your rations, Kid.” Gyrus sighed. “We divided the nuitrients for a reason.” And then, because Kodya looks so absolutely devastated he added, “Besides, if you want to be my apprentice, you’ve got to keep up your strength.”

“Really?” Kodya lit up, practically bouncing on he toes. “You’ll take me on?”

“Sure,” Gyrus hid a smile, he’d been meaning to take the kid on for a while now, so it might as well be today, before the kid tried something even more drastic to get his attention. “Now help me divide these rations again before...” the door swung open as Cib marched in with a huge grin, Ragan and Nephthys on her heels.

“So I heard your birthday present baked you a birthday cake?” Cib crowed, and Gyrus regretted ever mentioning that little fact to her. It had seemed like a wonderful side step at the time to claim that the two safe rookies were all he needed and she really didn’t need to throw him a belated party, but she now seemed to take pride in taking it completely out of context.

“Birthday?” Kodya looked at him, eyes wide and confused. Gyrus bit back a curse.

6

Gyrus turns 26 at midnight, jolted awake from another nightmare. He tries to quell his fear, but the constant banging in his head makes every shadow seem like the real deal.

Eventually he gives up and takes the now familiar route to Kodya’s room. He barely even had to knock before the door is opened, and Kodya was ushering him safely inside.

He sits on the bed, its to small really for two grown men, but Gyrus doesn’t mind. He’s safe here, leaning against Kodya’s warm side, hands interrwined. Kodya’s magic courses through him, warm and comforting as Kodya himself, and Gyrus felt a wave of tiredness rush over him.

He leaned heavily against Kodya, soaking in more of his warmth. From so close he can see bags under Kodya’s eyes, and a shred of worry slips past the haze of peace. He doesn’t want Kodya to sacrifice his own mental health while waiting for him to inevitably come crawling back at night.

“You should come and live with me,” he murmured, filter gone under the soothing spell. “That way you could get some sleep instead of waiting all night for me.”

Kodya gave a sharp intake of breath, and if Gyrus wasn’t so sedated, he’d probably be mortified. But right now the warmth and trust twined together to smother any fear.

“Yes.” Gyrus blinked, to see Kodya’s face inches from his own. Kodya’s lips twitched into a smile. “Someone’s gotta watch your back.”

“Looks like you’re stuck with it,” he said a he settled back against Kodya’s shoulder.

Just as he began to drift off, he could have sworn he heard Kodya whisper, “happy birthday.”

7

When Gyrus turned 27, all he wanted to do is spend the whole day with Kodya. They’d been a couple for a few months now and he wanted to do something special, just the two of them. Unfortunately fate had other plans, as no sooner had they exited their room than Cib ambushed them with a smile.

“No escape for you this time,” she giggled as Kodya, that traitor, touched his shoulder, paralizing him from behind. “You’re going to have a nice birthday breakfast and you’re going to love it!”

“Why?” Gyrus whispered as Ragan picked him up, dragging him towards the dining room. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Kodya rolled his eyes as he continued to keep one hand on Gyrus’ arm at all times. “This is good for moral.” 

The dining room is covered in bright colored ribbons and the strange conical hats that Cib insisted were necessary for the perfect party. A scream of “Happy Birthday!” met his arrival, and everyone pushed forward to bid the captive Gyrus their well wishes for his health.

Gyrus smiled and nodded and tried to look as gracious about all the attention as anyone who was hanging like a sack of potatoes over a Norse giant’s shoulder could look. But he was more than a little relieved when Kodya finally ordered everyone away and Ragan lowered into his seat.

The table is covered with all types of food, from scrambled eggs to Mandu to dishes even Gyrus didn’t know. It looks delicious, and Gyrus feels his mouth start watering as he stared down at it. It was amazing really, how much times had changed. He could remember not that long ago when this would have been all their food for a week.

Noticing his hesitation, Kodya nudged him in the shoulder. “Eat up,” he said. “We have Oli now, remember? You don’t have to feel guilty about eating someone else’s rations.” Which was true enough. Gyrus took a bite of the Mandu and closed his eyes as the familiar taste mouth. He saw Oli watching him and gave him an appreciative smile. 

“Speaking of rations,” Cib started and Gyrus froze. “Remember that one time Kodya tried to make him a birthday cake from his?”

“Really?” Oli asked, looking intrigued. 

“It wasn’t a birthday cake,” Kodya protested, but Cib shook her head.

“That makes it even funnier!” She cried. Kodya scowled, and the two began to recount the tale, as the others watched on in fascination. Gyrus looked around the room at everyone’s smiling faces as the did so. And for the first time he felt he had something worth celebrating.

8

Gyrus’ 28th birthday found him on the ship, clutching Nephthys’ jewel to his chest. He’d left the Room of Swords days ago, and between the physical toll of de-shadowing Hinju and the mental stress of leaving everyone he loved with Don, he barely even realized the date.

He wondered, in a distant, foggy way, if Cib would still have thrown him a birthday party, if he’d succeeded in killing Don. Maybe she would have, or maybe she’d revile him as a monster like she did now. Like everyone did. He buried his head in his hands.

There was one person who might be willing to hear him out. He raised his head slightly at the thought. Kodya. A small smile tugged at his lips. This would be so much easier to bear if Kodya was here with him, to tell him off or offer comfort, either would be preferable if it meant having him here. 

The glow of the crystal caught his eye, and a thought passed his mind. Why couldn’t he go and see Kodya? The crystal was technically only supposed to be used for important things, but gaining a new member, that was important. His fist tightened around it.

The visions that danced through his mind were confusing and symbolic, but one thing was clear. He could visit Kodya one more time. Gyrus felt his lips pull into a proper smile as he teleported into their room to wait. 

After all, what better way to spend his birthday than to see his favorite person?

9

Gyrus turned 29 with a sword to his throat and shadows swirling around him. It was ironic really, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t think you had it in you,” he said to Kodya, whose life had been his birthday present, whose hands had been his death.

Kodya stared back, defiance mixing with tears. His face was the last thing Gyrus saw before the end.

0

Gyrus woke up under a strange sun, disoriented and confused. He checked his monitor, at Scouts prodding, to see he had only a few hours of air left. His eyes land on the date in the corner, and he absently notes it’s his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short. Short! Throws hands in the air.


End file.
